The Fight
by LMXB
Summary: My take on what could happen at the end of Myriad
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or the characters.

 **A/N:** This is my take on what could happen immediately after Myriad finishes. Thanks to SpencerFan for prompting this.

* * *

Kara stood facing Alex not sure what to do. She knew that Alex would beat her in a fight, not just because she had the Kryptonite advantage, but also because Kara could not and would not hurt Alex. She also knew that whilst Alex was under the control of Non she would not hold back and would kill Kara if given the opportunity. As Alex launched herself at Kara, the hero took to the skies knowing her best option was avoidance.

As Kara hovered out of Alex's reach she watched as her sister started to speak Non's words.

"It will not work." Non said through Alex. "You will return to this fight or watch as your sister kills herself in front of you." With that Alex turned the blade towards herself and pressed it against her chest.

"No." Kara cried as she flew towards Alex, knocking her off her feet before the blade could do any damage.

As they both rolled on the floor Kara felt her strength disappearing as the Kryptonite took hold. Knowing distance was not only her friend but her only hope Kara scrambled away and got to her feet turning once again to face her sister.

"Do you believe your sister felt remorse for murdering my wife?" Non asked through Alex.

"Yes." Kara said as she dodged another attack.

"Then imagine what she will feel for killing you. I promise you this Kara Zor-El, after your sister has delivered the fatal blow I will release her from my control long enough so that she can fully comprehend what she did. As you lie dying your sister will be free to watch you breath your final breath."

"You're evil." Kara said knowing she had to survive so that Alex would survive. Sacrificing herself was not an option as if she died at Alex's hand her sister would be destroyed. Unfortunately Non was adamant that is exactly what should happen and Kara found herself being charged at by Alex.

As Alex feinted to the right Kara moved to block, trying to ignore the Kryptonite caused dizziness. However, just like had happened in their training sessions Kara over committed herself and in her weakened state did not have time to correct before the blade made contact.

As the blade cut through Kara's stomach she cried in pain before falling to the ground as Non once again spoke through Alex.

"Your pathetic fight in this battle is the last dishonour you will do your family."

Alex held the blade aloft ready to bring it down on Kara as Kara lay bleeding on the ground.

"I'm sorry." Kara said. "This is not your fault." She added hoping that some part of Alex would hear her and be able to forgive herself. "I love you." She added before waiting for the end to come. Only then she saw tremors run through her sister moments before she collapsed in a heap.

Kara was desperate to get up and help her, only the sword wound and proximity of the Kryptonite had her so weak she could not move. What she could do was raise her eyes to see Max standing over Alex carrying a shovel.

"She is going to be so ticked at me." He said glibly as he knelt down and attached an earwig to Alex as another pair boots approached.

"Get that suit off her." Hank ordered as he scooped up Kara asking.

"Are you okay?"

"Alex?" Kara asked trying to fight the dizziness.

"Will be okay." Hank said as he carried Supergirl back into the building.

"What happened?" Cat asked as she saw how injured Supergirl was.

"Long story." Hank said as he placed Kara down and tried to stop the blood flow.

"Will she be okay?" Cat asked, shaken by how broken and weak Supergirl looked.

"I don't know how much damage was done. She should be healing though. Why isn't she healing?" He asked before looking at Cat and saying.

"Stay with her." With that he rushed from the room.

"Don't you dare die on me." Cat said as she looked at the familiar but vulnerable face. "You have brought so much hope into my life I will not let you take that away now."

"Thank you, for everything." Kara wheezed as she struggled to stay awake.

"Do not give up." Cat demanded as Hank hurried back into the room. Walking up to Supergirl he used his x-ray vision on her stomach and muttered.

"Damn it."

"What?" Cat asked.

"Some of the blade broke off and is still in her. I have to get it out."

"Here?" Cat asked.

"If I don't she'll die." He said before looking at Kara and saying. "I'm sorry this will hurt."

In response Kara nodded trying not to look afraid.

Not being fooled for a minute Cat sat next to Kara and took her right hand in her left one and used her right hand to stroke her face before whispering whatever comforting words came to mind.

As Hank plunged his hand into Kara's midriff she screamed in pain as Cat clenched her hand. Just as Kara thought she would pass out form the pain Hank removed his hand and the stray bit of Kryptonite which he tossed to one side. The moment it was clear from her body Kara felt her strength return and her wound started to heal.

"That's amazing." Cat commented as Alex burst into the room crying.

"Kara? Where is she?"

"Alex?" Kara called back trying to sit up, much to Hank's annoyance.

"Kara. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." Alex said engulfing Kara in a hug, oblivious to everyone else in the room.

"I've missed you so much." Kara said not wanting to release her sister before remembering how they got where they were and adding. "I told you not to come."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't abandon you. You are my sister and I will not leave you alone." Alex said before asking. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Kara said before asking concerned. "Where's Eliza?"

"Back in Midvale. She's safe." Alex assured her before Kara pulled away form the hug suddenly aware that everyone, including Cat, were watching the exchange.

"Ms Grant-" Kara started awkwardly.

"Well I guess that cat is out of the bag, no pun intended." Max said. "There goes my evening entertainment."

"Oh please, I've known for weeks." Cat said dismissively.

"You have?" Kara asked as she looked at Cat.

"Of course. I didn't get to where I am by being an idiot. I'll admit you fooled me with the two of you being in my office at the same time, but recent events with the shape changing Agent Mulder explained that one away. On that subject," she said looking at Hank, "if you ever pretend to be my assistant again I will make her Uncle's thirst for revenge look reasonable. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Hank said.

"As touching as this is, perhaps we can focus on saving the world." Max suggested. "Uncle Non knows we are here so he could be sending an army of zombies over here."

"Wait. Zombies? You mean the plan didn't work?" Kara asked.

"No. Non cut the power to this facility and there are no backup generators here, so we couldn't release the signal." Max explained.

"I don't understand. How did you free Alex then?" Kara asked looking at Hank before looking back at Alex and asking. "And why aren't you under Non's control now?"

"She has one of my devices." Max explained pointing to the other side of Alex's head.

"You had extra ones all along? Why didn't you use them?" Cat demanded.

"I didn't want to waste them and while I concede I was tempted with Winn, he would bring nothing to the table that I didn't. Alex though, Alex we need. Especially as we are on Plan D, assuming you are still against Plan A."

"Plan A?" Alex asked.

"Bomb the city making it unsafe for your sister and killing hundreds of thousands of innocent people." Cat explained, her disproval obvious.

"You really are sick." Alex said.

"Just once it would be nice to have a little gratitude from you for saving you and your sister." Max complained.

"Back up." Kara said confused. "If the plan failed how did you stop Alex? You put the device on her after you knocked her out."

"You said that wasn't you." Alex said looking at Max.

"I lied. At least I didn't stab you." Max replied before Hank cut in.

"I used my telepathy to block the signal. But I was still weak from my earlier fight with Indigo, so all I could do was give Alex a fighting chance."

"Which was when I joined in and when she was down I gave her my device." Max said.

"Okay, that makes sense I guess. But what is plan D, in fact was was plan C?" Kara asked.

"We're still working on plan D, which is why we need Alex." Max said.

"How many of the earwig devices do you have?" Alex asked.

"On me? Five. Why?"

"I have an idea but we need to get back to the DEO."

"Won't you get arrested?" Max asked.

"I didn't know you cared. But right now stopping Non is more important." Alex said.

"Alex-" Kara started to argue.

"Kara, it's fine." Alex said. "But we need to go." Seeing Kara's hesitation she added. "Now."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened?" Hank asked when they entered the control room at the DEO and saw some of the consoles smashed.

"Oh, yeah, all the detainees were about to be released so I….well I kind of stopped it." Kara explained.

"You couldn't have just used the override command?"

"I didn't know there was one." Kara confessed.

"Is that the Kryptonian approach? Find a problem and punch it?" Max questioned.

"Normally works pretty well, want me to try it on you?" Kara offered.

"I feel like you are not taking our friendship seriously." Max smiled.

"Can we deal with this later?" Hank asked. "Let's focus on the plan."

"I need Lucy and Vasquez." Alex said holding her hand out to Max who reluctantly gave her two of his earwig devices as he asked.

"Why?"

"As director Lucy has the pass codes we'll need and Vasquez has the technical background to see if my plan is even feasible." Alex explained.

"I'll take you to them." Kara said. "I had to lock everyone up, to stop them trying to free all the prisoners, again."

-00-

As Alex placed the devices on Lucy and Vasquez's heads as Hank and Supergirl held them still everyone looked on wondering if it would work. For a second nothing seemed to happen then suddenly the two of them gripped their heads in pain before looking round confused.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Myriad has taken hold of the city." Kara said. "Everyone is a zombie."

"Why aren't we effected?" Lucy questioned.

"You were. Max has a device that stops the effects. Unfortunately he only has three left."

"Wait you knew and attack was imminent and had a solution and didn't tell us?" Lucy asked angrily before noticing Cat was standing watching. "And why is Cat Grant at the DEO? You do remember this is meant to be a secret facility Supergirl?"

"Good to see it wasn't just me you ignored." Hank said as Kara explained.

"Cat is protected from Myriad by one of Max's devices. I couldn't leave her out there, she would have been in danger."

"So you brought her here?"

"We needed to be here to carry out Alex's plan."

"Are you two insane coming back here? You know I am going to have to detain you?" Lucy asked looking at Hank and Alex.

"We didn't have a choice. We need to do this." Hank said.

"Any other questions or can we actually get round to saving the world?" Max asked.

"Yeah, why do I ache so much?" Vasquez asked.

"Right, yeah. I kinda had to blast you with the exhaust of my pod. To be fair though you were both trying to kill me and you had shot me in the arm with a Kryptonite bullet." Kara explained.

"Makes sense, I guess." Lucy said. "So what is the plan?"

"I need to borrow Vasquez." Alex said. "After that I'll explain everything."

"Fine." Lucy said as Kara looked at her and commented.

"You need to phone your dad, he's worried about you."

"Although he was also worried about bombing the city." Cat commented.

"What?" Lucy asked confused.

"I'll explain, while they work." Kara said.

"No. You need to recharge your cells. You are going to be fighting Non." Alex said. "Cat can catch Lucy up."

"Fine." Kara said reluctantly.

-00-

As Lucy finally walked into the control room having been briefed by Cat before using every threat she could think off to stop Cat publishing any details about Kara, Supergirl of the DEO she was dismayed by the damage.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Supergirl once again proving her approach is brawn over brain." Max said as he stood next to Vasquez and Alex who were looking at a screen showing lots of red dots.

"Anyone going to tell me the plan? And what are you looking at?"

"This is a map of all the cell phones connected to Max's LTE network." Alex said.

"Which we care about because?" Lucy asked.

"In order to disconnect people from Myriad we need to send a blocking or interfering signal." Alex started to explain.

"Except we have no network and no signal." Max countered.

"Not true. We can send a signal that replicates Hank's telepathy. It's crude, but it should work."

"Again, no network."

"We have your LTE network." Alex corrected.

"Which is not under our control and there is no way we can send a strong enough signal."

"You keep telling me you're a clever guy I am sure you will figure out a way to use the network for a few seconds. The signal doesn't need to be strong or long." Alex countered. "The network exists because most of the population have cell phones, which are both receivers and transmitters."

"So you are planning on sending a signal to every cell phone telling each phone to start transmitting the blocking signal?" Lucy asked.

"Yes."

"Except not everyone has a cell phone." Max countered. "And a lot of them will be down on battery by now."

"Which is why each cell phone will send two transmissions. One back to Non and Indigo, transmitting a virus that will destroy Indigo allowing Kara to take on Non. The other signal will free everyone from Myriad so if Non tries anything they should be protected."

"Don't see how that is helping the power problem or the fact people won't have phones with them." Max said. "Unless you think it is okay to kill every baby and child without a phone, not to mention their technophobic grandparents. That would seem hypocritical after you criticised my plan."

"It is the phones that need the power not the network. All we need the network for is to send a transmit command, we can do that in something the size of a text message. Every phone will have a range of about thirty feet. All we need to do is plug the gaps. Which we can do by sending the same transmission from each phone. Each wave will be offset due to timing or location. If we get the math right we can get those signals to constructively interfere and fill in the gaps." Alex explained.

"That is actually pretty clever." Max commented. "Marry me? Think of how intelligent our kids would be."

"You are insane." Alex said glancing at him before returning to work.

"That wasn't a no." Max pointed out as Cat asked.

"Can I at least publish the story of your proposal?"

"No." Lucy and Alex said simultaneously as Max gave his permission.

Just then Kara entered the control room.

"I thought you were resting." Hank said.

"I'm all healed and I can't just lie around and do nothing."

"I actually need you to get Winn back here." Alex said.

"Why?"

"He wrote the virus that took out Indigo last time. I need him to write another one."

"Out of interest does anyone I pay actually do the job I pay them to do?" Cat asked.

"So your plan will work?" Kara asked awkwardly ignoring her boss.

"No idea, but it is our best chance." Alex said as Max handed Kara an earwig.

"Okay, anything else I should know?" Kara asked.

"Nothing much, apart from Max asked your sister to marry him." Cat said.

"What?" Kara asked in shock.

"Kara, get Winn. Go." Alex said knowing time was running out.

-00-

"So you want me to kill Indigo, again?" Winn asked as he and Kara walked down the corridor of the DEO to the control room.

"Pretty much. Alex will tell you everything else." Kara said as they entered the control room and Winn saw Cat.

"Ms Grant?" Winn asked. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"Motivational speaking." Cat said half amused by how nervous Winn looked in her presence.

Winn then looked at Kara and asked. "Does she know about you?"

"Yes."

"Are you fired again?"

"Winn, focus. Virus." Kara said not wanting to worry about whether or not she still had a job.

"Right. What's the delivery mechanism?" He asked looking at Alex.

As Alex explained the protocols to Winn Cat moved over to where Supergirl stood in the corner and said.

"If this plan works you will have to fight and probably kill your uncle. Can you actually do that?"

"He's my uncle by marriage not blood." Kara said. "If I don't stop him many more people will die. I will do what I need to do."

"I'll go with you." Hank said.

"No, I need you to look after Alex. If something happens Alex will need you." Kara said. "If the plan works my cousin will be free and he can come and help me. Please, do this for me."

"Alex won't like it."

"She'll get over it. Besides if it goes wrong you need to be here to protect everyone else."

"Okay." Hank said reluctantly. "But if you change your mind. Let me know."

"I will." Kara said before looking at Cat and handing her a letter. "If something happens to me I need you to give this to Alex."

"If you go into the battle believing you need me to deliver this letter I am more likely to need to deliver it." Cat said not wanting to take it.

"Maybe, but it is important to me, so please take it."

"Why me?" Cat said taking the letter.

"If things go wrong Hank is likely to head into the battle and could die. The others are focused on what they need to do and I don't want to distract them. Plus I trust you."

"Very well. Just make sure I don't need to deliver it." Cat said as they heard Max exclaim from the other side of the room.

"I'm in."

Walking over they heard Winn confirm.

"Ready here."

Alex then looked up at Kara and said. "Once we send the burst we will trace it and let you know where Indigo and Non are." She paused then added. "Please be careful."

"Always." Kara said hugging her sister, whispering, "I love you." With that she disappeared in a blur.

-00-

"It's actually working." Max commented as they watched the screens. "Seriously you need to marry me and have my kids. They could rule the world."

"Max, if you and I were the only two humans to survive this and humanity's future depended on us procreating I would still not sleep with you." Alex shot back.

"As much as those words stung, you have still not actually turned down my marriage proposal." Max said.

"Kara, we have a location." Alex said trying to ignore him and remain focused on the mission.

"I'll be there in two minutes." Kara said back, her voice barely audible over the wind noise. "Is the plan working?"

"It seems to be, but we will have no way of telling if Indigo was taken out until you get there.." Alex said before warning. "As a result of being under the control of Myriad Non may know everything I know. He'll know your every weakness."

"I know." Kara said. "Alex?"

"Yes."

"If something happens, don't blame yourself. I'm going in."

Everyone in the DEO control room stood staring at the speakers listening to the battle between Non and Kara unfold. From Kara's grunting and Non's taunts it was obvious the battle was not going well.

"We will have visual in thirty seconds." Vasquez reported as she tracked a satellite.

"Take me out there." Alex said looking at Hank.

"Alex-"

"She is my sister, I am not going to let her die. Either take me out there or I will make my own way."

"Fine." Hank agreed just as a huge explosion was heard over the line a fraction before it went dead.

"Kara?" Alex called as the screens burst to life showing a huge crater in the desert. Vasquez quickly tapped away at her keyboard manipulating the image until she zoomed in on a red feature.

As the image continued to zoom in the occupants of the control room could make out Kara's motionless body.

"Kara?" Alex said fearing the worse as Hank held onto her.

Moments later Superman flew into the picture landing next to Kara before pulling her unmoving body into his chest.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. The final chapter will probably be up tomorrow. To the guest reviewer asking about prompts just leave me a message and I'll do what I can.


	3. Chapter 3

"She's alive, barely." Superman said as he carried Kara's bruised and bloodied body into the DEO.

"Get Dr Hamilton in here now." Lucy ordered Vasquez. As Alex ran up to Superman and asked.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I got there too late. She was already like this when I found her." He explained as he lay her down on a gurney.

"Has she been unconscious the entire time?" Hamilton asked.

"Yes. I tried to wake her but..."

"I'll take her from here." Hamilton said following the gurney to the infirmary, Alex shadowing her.

"I have to go, there is an Earthquake." Superman said turning to Hank.

"We've got her." Hank assured him. "Thank you old friend."

"Let me know if there is anything I can do." Superman said before disappearing.

"Is it Kryptonite?" Cat asked, before clarifying. "Her inability to heal."

"More likely she blew her powers out, again." Max said.

"Like during the Earthquake?" Cat guessed. "How does she get them back?"

"Her cells need to recharge." Hank said. "There is a facility here that can help, but last time it wasn't enough."

"She had to give herself a heart attack to get them back." Winn said.

"What?" Cat asked.

"Well, not literally." Winn said. "James lost his grip and was plunging to his death. And that kind of gave her a burst of Kryptonian adrenaline which kick started her powers."

"So we give her adrenaline or throw James Olsen off a roof? Where's good old Uncle Non when you need him?" Max asked.

"You really have no limits on how low you can go." Cat commented.

-00-

"Any news?" Cat questioned as Lucy and Hank walked over to where she and Max were waiting.

"Dr Hamilton is doing all she can. Right now we hope to get her stable and then hope her powers return." Lucy said. "But currently we have a bigger problem."

"The City." Cat guessed.

"Everyone has woken up confused and disorientated. Civil disorder is starting to break out. Someone needs to talk to them, assure them, calm them."

"Someone like me?" Cat guessed.

"Well you are the Queen of the Media." Max said.

"How do I get back to the City?" Cat asked.

"I'll take you and Mr Schott." Hank said.

"Aren't you meant to be under arrest?" Max asked.

"I'll be back before anyone notices I'm gone."

"And we believe that because you have such a good track record of not deceiving people?" Max asked.

"I don't care whether or not you believe him." Lucy said. "This is my decision."

"I will return." Hank said to Lucy.

"I know." She replied. "But when you return please don't bring James. Having him and my father in the same facility is going to cause more problems than I can handle right now."

"I understand." Hank said before escorting Cat out.

"If he is stupid enough to come back what are you going to do?" Max asked Lucy. "And what's going to happen to Alex?"

"I will do all I can to protect them both. But ultimately it is not my decision. That will be taken way above my pay grade." Lucy said. "If you'll excuse me I have to ensure this place is secure before my father rolls in and attempts a coup."

-00-

"You came back?" Alex asked half surprised when Hank reentered Kara's room thirty minutes later.

"I said I would." Hank shrugged. "How is she?"

"No change. She still won't wake up and her wounds won't heal."

"She'll be okay." Hank said as he placed a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder. "Like you she's a fighter and I know she would do everything she could to protect you. She will fight to come back to protect you from pain."

"Any change?" Lucy asked as she entered the room.

"No." Alex replied.

"My father and his troops will be here in less than ten minutes." Lucy said before warning.

"If you stay I am going to have to detain you."

"I'm not leaving her." Alex said.

"Let me guess you're not going either?" Lucy guessed looking at Hank.

"No. I made a promise to protect both of them. I am not breaking it." Hank said. "I know what you have to do. I also know your father will be here shortly and that we will be treated significantly better if you detain us rather than him."

"Fine, then I have no choice. I am arresting both of you. You will remain in this room under armed guard until Supergirl is awake and recovered after which time you will be debriefed by me so I can fully understand Myriad and your role. During that time you will be held at the DEO. For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

-00-

"Are you okay?" General Lane asked as he approached Lucy in the control room.

"I'm fine, thanks to Supergirl, Alex Danvers and J'onn J'onzz."

"Don't let them fool you." General Lane warned. "They are enemies of America."

"Then they're the type of enemies I want." Lucy said.

"Tell me you haven't done something stupid?"

"Like?"

"Helping them escape."

"Alex Danvers and J'onn J'onzz are under arrest and are detainees of the DEO."

"Not for long." General Lane said. "I will take them to a more suitable facility."

"No you won't. They are to remain here until I can fully debrief them and learn everything that happened with Myriad. Non escaped and could be planning another attack." Lucy said hating seeing the disappointment radiating from her father.

"Don't forget you are still in the military and I outrank you."

"While that is true you are outside my chain of command." Lucy said as Vasquez approached with a piece of paper.

"Sorry to interrupt ma'am, sir, but the President has just sent the orders through."

"Thank you." Lucy said relieved to finally get the sheet of paper. Turning back to her father she said. "My orders have come from the President, who is in my chain of command. Danvers and J'onzz are to remain in my custody."

"You can't protect them forever." General Lane warned. "And I can't protect you."

"I don't need your protection." Lucy said.

"That remains to be seen."

-00-

"Kara?" Alex asked as she gripped her hand.

"Alex?" Kara mumbled.

"Right here."

"Where am I?" Kara asked as she tried to sit up.

"Easy." Alex warned. "You have been out for days."

"Days? What happened?"

"You were caught up in an explosion. I thought you were dead." Alex said hugging Kara.

"I remember." Kara said before pulling away and looking at Alex. "Non, he escaped. I couldn't stop him."

"The important thing is that you are alive." Lucy said from the side. "We stopped Myriad, the city is safe and you are okay. We can worry about Non another day." Kara gave a weak smile to Lucy before asking Alex.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Alex assured her.

"But you're here. Are you still a fugitive?"

"We're under arrest." Alex shrugged. "But we are to be detained here so you can see us whenever you want."

Kara looked at Lucy immediately seeing the guilt in her eyes just as Hank said.

"Major Lane has done everything she can do."

"So has Cat." Alex added.

"Cat?" Kara asked confused.

"She wrote an article crediting the saving of the city to the 'heroes behind the hero'. She explained the role Alex and Hank played and asked the public to rally in support for them." Lucy explained. "Maxwell Lord has also taken to the TV screens requesting their release."

"But it hasn't worked." Kara said looking from Hank to Alex.

"These things take time." Lucy said. "And pressure is building to release them."

"What about your dad?" Kara asked looking at Alex.

"When this is over, we'll get to him. Right now we need to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." Kara said only to be immediately greeted by Lucy saying.

"No you're not."

"Really, I'm fine." Kara said confused.

"No you're not." Lucy repeated before Alex explained.

"Whilst you are not okay Hank and I stay here with you. Once you are okay we get moved to detainment."

"Oh, right, yeah my head is a little sore." Kara said catching on.

"Your complete inability to lie will probably only buy a day or two." Lucy warned before leaving the room.

-00-

Two days later Kara finally left the DEO and returned to CatCo, not sure if she would still have a job. Riding the elevator up to Cat's floor she played out the different ways she could see the conversation going. As the doors opened she took a deep breath and walked out on to the floor plate. James and Winn immediately saw her and strode towards their friend engulfing her in a hug.

"Hey guys. I've missed you."

"You okay?" James asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"A little confused by everything, but okay."James said.

"Any news on Alex?" Winn asked.

"She and Hank are still being held at the DEO. Lucy is meeting with various Generals and Senators today to press for their release."

"Toyman Jr, what have I said about needing to do the job I pay you to do?" Cat asked not able to see who Winn and James were talking to.

"That if I wanted to keep my job I should do it." Winn said.

"So chop chop." Cat added. As Winn scurried back to his desk Cat saw Kara standing there and said.

"My office." Before turning and marching off.

"Good luck." James smiled.

As Kara entered the office Cat instructed her to shut the door before asking.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks."

"How is your sister?"

"Not enjoying confinement, but Lucy is ensuring I see her. I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"The article you published defending Alex and J'onn, championing their release."

"All I did was tell the truth. This City owes them a debt of gratitude. If the people see that the politicians will be forced to see that." Cat explained before asking. "So why are you here?"

"I was hoping I still had a job." Kara said nervously fidgeting with her glasses.

"Well I assume you haven't given up being Supergirl." Cat said.

"I meant a job here, as your assistant."

"Whilst you are passable as my assistant as I said before every minute you waste fetching my latte is time when you are not helping people."

"If the last few days have taught me anything it is that I can't save everyone. You said the way to have everything was to achieve it one task at a time." Kara said. "I was your assistant a long time before I became Supergirl. As Supergirl I am still learning and I need help."

"I could give you help without you being my assistant." Cat pointed out.

"But this job, it gives me perspective. It stops me doing things I'll regret. It keeps me human."

"A funny statement from a Kryptonian." Cat said.

"I am from Krypton and I will always have Kryptonian blood running through me. But I was taken in and raised on Earth. Alex is my sister in every way. I will never be human, but I can still try."

"Well, if it means that much to you, I suppose I could let you stay. But I want exclusives or at the very least locations where to send my photographers."

-00-

"Everything okay?" James asked as Kara emerged from Cat's office.

"It is." Kara said.

"Good. Do you have a minute? I was hoping we could talk."

"Um, sure." Kara said following James to his office.

"You sure you're okay? Cat explained what happened with Kelly."

"I'm dealing." Kara said. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Before this all kicked off you wanted to tell me something." James said.

"You don't remember?" Kara asked.

"I remember going to your apartment and you were talking about infinite Earths vibrating at the right speed and then it was like I had been removed from my body I was kind of aware of what was happening, but I had no control. It was kind of like being in a dream."

"You remember all of it?"

"No. I don't remember loosing control and I don't remember waking up. I remember talking to you and then I was on the street walking with everyone else."

"Oh." Kara said.

"Why did something happen?" James asked concerned.

"No. Nothing."

"So what were you trying to say?" James asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Kara said. "Because when Non made you jump off the balcony I realised something that Alex has warned me about time and again but I guess I never fully understood."

"Which is?" James asked.

"How dangerous it is to be near me. To be associated with me. Non did not chose you and Winn by accident. He chose you as you are my friends. He chose Alex because she is my sister. I don't even want to imagine what he would have done if I had been dating someone."

"What are you saying?" James asked.

"That I'll always need you as a friend. But I care too much about you to risk you being anything more." With that Kara turned and walked away.

-00-

"Are you here as fugitives or free citizens?" Cat asked that evening as she looked up and saw Alex and Hank standing before her.

"We were released an hour ago." Alex replied.

"I'm assuming you didn't actually come to see me."

"No, Kara. She's not at her apartment and she is not being Supergirl so we guessed she would be here."

"She was, she'll be back soon, she is running an errand."

"At this time?" Hank asked.

"News doesn't constrain itself to normal working hours." Cat shrugged. "Besides she offered to stay late."

"Alex? Hank?" Kara asked confused as she entered Cat's office carrying the sushi. "Wh what are you doing here."

"Looking for you." Alex said as Kara put the sushi down. "We have been freed so are no longer fugitives."

"That's great." Kara smiled before noticing the two bags by Hank and Alex.

Following her gaze Alex explained. "We are going to resume our search for dad."

"I'll come too."

"The City needs Supergirl. You can't abandon it. Especially after what just happened."

"I don't want to abandon you." Kara said upset.

"You're not. Hank and I will follow up some leads. If we need help we will call." Alex assured her before pulling her in for a hug.

"I'll miss you." Kara said.

"I'll miss you too. But I promise I'll be back." Alex said hugging her crying sister.

"Mulder, perhaps you can remind Kira what my policy is over crying in the office." Cat said.

Looking over at Hank Kara asked. "How do you no about the no crying policy?"

"You didn't tell her?" Cat asked. "Interesting."

"Tell me what?" Kara asked wiping away a tear.

"It's not important." Hank said. "What is important is finding Jeremiah and while we are doing that I will keep Alex safe."

"I know. You always do." Kara said, still upset that they were going.

"We'll be back before you know it." Alex smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful." Kara said watching Alex and Hank go, completely forgetting that she was standing in Cat's office.

"They'll be fine. Your sister is more than capable of looking after herself." Cat said after a few moments causing Kara to spin round. Seeing the lost and distraught look on Kara's face she sighed and said.

"Sit."

Obediently Kara walked over to the couch and sat down looking at Cat who decided that distraction was the way to go.

"I said once before that I did not know anything about you and that should probably change. Now seems like a good a time as any. Tell me about your families."

 _ **-The End**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
